Tale of the Adorned Hand
The Tale of the Adorned Hand was a story that followed four adventurers across the world as they attempted to unravel the mystery of the rings they each received. The Tale The Letters and the Glutton Each of the four adventurers, Agrath, Hidal, Lucius and Raz were summoned to Sang City in north Etan by a figure calling himself The Guide. They encountered one another on the road as they approached the city, waiting in line as they had to pay a toll to enter the city, discussing what each of their letters said and what they believed it all meant. As they entered the city, they followed a lead from the letters and met a dragonborn named Thurirl Heutichi Madator, leader of the Newgate Free Company in the west of the city. There they learned the grizzled veteran mercenary was told to give the group a job, which he did, the group hoping to find answers and seeing the benefit of a legitimate organisation sponsoring them as they searched the city. The first task they were given was the bounty on the crime lord known as the Glutton. First the group went to a gambling den in the slums of the city where they got a lead to the Glutton's location beneath the city in the sewers. There they found and defeated the Glutton and his fat halfling allies, freeing the two women the Glutton had kidnapped to feed him. The Play within a Play The group learned that the Glutton had been in contact with someone in the city, someone that seemed to be aware of them and what they were in the city to do, though they themselves did not yet know what that was. The group discovered that one of the women they rescued was Vera Lang, one of the richest nobles in the city. Taking their bounty, the group explored Sang City with the group encountering a man named Mister Lang, husband to Vera, who told them of his family and his children's upcoming birthday which Lucius offered to put on a show for, offering him a place at his upcoming play as an example of his work, as the group began to suspect that Vera was this other person the Glutton had been in contact with. Agrath and Hidal spent some time entertaining themselves, Agrath at a local brawling pit and Hidal at a temple to Aureon that served as a library. Lucius' play of the fight between the Adorned Hand an the Glutton opened in a small theater he rented for the week, only for the band members to be replaced last minute. The replacements revealed themselves to be assassins and opened fire on Lucius at the climax of the story. After defeating the would be assassins the group interrogated one of them, learning he was part of some cult that sought to return the former religious leaders of the city to power. The Mad Wizard's Maze Raz, Hidal, and Agrath travelled west to the town of Fetin in hopes of solving the area's problems with Bullywugs and a rogue wizard. Lucius remained in Sang to continue to write his play detailing their adventures so far. The three men found many Bullywugs around the town of Fetin and fought a tribe of the amphibious brutes near the bones of a dead black dragon whose corpse had corrupted the land long ago. They also reached the arcane outpost of the mad wizard Earcald, a member of the Bridge who had meddled with arcane artefacts and powers that warped his mind and enhanced his magical abilities, allowing him to transform a lookout tower of elvish origins into a madhouse of monsters, reversed gravity, and every shifting perspective, the group cornering the mad mage in his sanctum, Raz decapitating him as proof of his death. The Deceiver Deceived Whilst the Adorned Hand were in Snag City, they foiled an attempted assassination on the Lord Protector by the entity known as the Deceiver. The entire affair was revealed to be a ruse by the Deceiver in order to weaken the Church of the Three, and create a bulwark against further expansion by Stovakor. The Deceiver enacted his plan following rumors of Vera Lang's desire to be free from her connections to the Stenlik family. The Deceiver had posed as Vera Lang, and used her influence to contact the Trinity, whom he then framed for an assassination attempt he himself launched, knowing it would fail and force the Lord Protector to enact strict laws on the Church, forcing them underground. A City for Dragons Having saved the Lord Protector of Sang, the group was offered employment in the city of Okarthel by Lady Anon Mondral, the sorceress transporting them to her tower in the City of Dragons after they received commendations from the Lord Protector himself. Arriving in the city the group met Lingrahven, an ancient brass dragon who welcomed them to Vhir. Lady Mondral sought to have the group travel beneath her tower where she had excavated a sealed door that bore the same marks as those on the ring of the Thaumaturge. Once at the door, Hidal's ring unsealed it and the four men were allowed passage, Lady Mondral was unable to pas beyond the threshold and so stayed behind. The group found a tomb, sealed long ago by the Ringbearers, with traps and arcane wards to keep away all but those that bear the rings. Within the chambers beyond they found a great cavern with a tower of stone standing in its center, a winding stairs reach up to the peak of the stone construct. Ascending to the apex, the group found the bones of some great beast that died covering a grave, as they approached, the beast's restless spirit sprung forth to attack them. Defeating the tortured spirit released it from its duty of protecting the grave, which held both the soul of the Thaumaturge and a dark entity that had been imprisoned with her. As the soul of the long dead dragonborn departed the mortal plane, her vision was cast upon the Adorned Hand, who once again experienced flashes of memory, learning that there was clearly a violent break up of the Ringbearers and one of them had sent a dark entity to drive the Thaumaturge mad, driving her to this site where she sealed herself away lest she harm her daughter, seeing also a lost city in the desert. With the defeat of her faithful companion, a rended dragonspawn's spirit, the group had freed her and her killer, which they themselves had to fight. Defeating this new dark shadowy entity and finding a map left by the Guide long ago along with another clue about where to find the grave of the Steward, the group returned to Lady Mondral to tell her of her ancestor's fate. Deciding to then set about finding out about this city in the desert, Lady Mondral introducing them to some Quel'Doran archeologists that were also searching for the city. They sought a map from the time when the Ringbearers were alive to compare to moderns maps to establish where the Steward was buried to complete the visions the rings had been giving them. The Hourglass City The Adorned Hand pierced the barrier into Zel'arven which was preventing the interior's time from passing at a normal rate. Once the party had finished the task set by the creator of the barrier, it fell and seven thousand years of time passed in an instant leaving an unspoiled ruin for research. The adventuring party learned of Zel'arven by Cirdus Melus, a Quel'Doran spy, who set them up with escorts and researchers to uncover the hidden city with the party's true ambition being to find an ancient map. The party arrived at the supposed site and managed to narrow down the exact location of the barrier though scrying. The barrier was then bypassed with one of the party's magic ring. Inside they found a festival and a declaration of war against the dragonborn of east Vhir. The party infiltrated the central pyramid and made their way down it, slaying many guards and warlocks until they reached the chambers of Aldrax, the False Prophet, whom they slew to bring down the barrier. Where Dragons Fear to Tread After freeing the city from the barrier, as the stasis effect ended, the draining of so much energy from the Steward's Ring caused Agrath to collapse from the exertion. Agrath felt he was dying as his strength ebbed away, a new person Seibold arrived, the Steward's Ring appearing on the ice wizard's finger, compelling him to run into the desert to where the other rings were, as some sort of backup plan by the Guide. The group decided to take Agrath to the graveyard marked on the map they found in the Thaumaturg's grave. There they saw dancing wisps as they buried their friend, forgetting the clue on the map that "dancing lights would show the way", so they spent the night in the graveyard. The map also included a direction to something called Traitor's Bridge near the graveyard, where a path appeared before them that led into a tomb. Inside they found the restless spirits of Noalex, Harvyn, and Iragar, three of the great rebel generals that slew the god-king Ithmitne in ages past. After besting the spirits in combat they yielded artefacts that they used to slay dragons, the group believing they would need them to best another challenge the Guide was steering them towards. Using the map, the group departed Okarthel with Anon Mondral aboard the Daarokhaz, along with Borin Brassweather, they charted a course for the site where the maps they acquired from Aldrax matched the location of the Steward's grave to be. There they descended using equipment created by Borin to allow them to survive at the great depths they suspected the site to be. Beneath the waves the group found a cavern that revealed itself as they approached, their rings disable as well as activating various defenses left behind, battling mechanical marvels and ancient creatures, the group found their way into a sea of gold coins, with shifting islands of treasures that could ransom an empire. At the top of one of these great piles of gold was a ship, which their rings drew them towards. Ascending to the boat they found the ''Altuiri'','' the magical boat that had been the Ringbearers main transport through the planes. As they each stepped onto the boat, the gold beneath them began to shift, and from the piles rose the form of the Steward, a massive adamantine dragon whose body was both old and new, his flesh rotten in some parts and fresh shining scale in others. The dragon spoke to the group, declaring that it knew that only the Guide could have brought them here, and thus they were his enemy. He also revealed that whilst the rings still existed he and his fellow Ringbearers could never be truly slain, merely sealed away. The group tried to reason with the Steward but their efforts were for nought as the monster began to attack them aboard the vessel, his rage driving the sea of gold into a roiling tempest that lifted the boat upwards. During the fight Seibold used his magic to anchor the ever-shifting nature of the dragon into one form that was less resistant to their attacks. Using the halberd they got from Iragar's tomb, Raz and Hidal working together gravely wounded the dragon, the former Ringbearer lashing out with his time bending breath weapon, transporting the group through the waters of the Dividing Sea and crashing upwards towards the surface, the exhausted dragon sinking back beneath the depths to his grave. With the ''Altuiri, the group could now make the journey to the Tower, the site of the Guide's imprisonment. Little did they know, that the Deceiver had recovered from his fight with them and Vera Lang, and had followed them to Okarthel, stealing the identity of Rodric whilst the group was away. The First Ring The four men set of aboard the Altuiri asking the vessel to take them home to the tower, the boat magically setting sail by itself and moving out into the Dividing Sea where an aura of arcane energy surrounded it and in began to sail the space between planes. After a night of travel, the vessel emerged onto a still sea with a great ringed fortress, four great ring tiers sitting in the water with a great central tower seemingly the end of their journey. As it was Seibold who made the request of the boat to return to the tower, it brought them to a dock marked with symbols of the Steward, stepping onto it and leaving Rodric behind they entered the first ring of the Tower. The Fateful Meeting The Play The story was transcribed into a script by Lucius as it progressed, it is divided into three acts, Act One: Intolerance, Act Two: A Dragon's Ire and Act Three: The Tower. ''The following are a few key scenes as depicted in the story as told by Lucius Hightower in the popular play that features in theaters all over Etan and parts of Vhir. The following are some extracts from the story. Act I - Intolerance ''Intolerance ''took place in the city of Sang City, beginning the story where the characters have been summoned by the mysterious Guide to aid him and learn the secrets of the rings that he sent each of them. This first act mainly deals with the group combating the Deceiver and his plans in the city. The first scene of the play features the four heroes meeting outside the city in Lucius' carriage, here they introduce themselves to the audience establishing their characters and abilities. Prologue The lights are turned low, the band begins playing. A voice (use ''Ghost Sound if possible) from the darkness begins: We have not met, but know that I am a friend. Enclosed with this letter is a ring that once belonged to a companion of mine. The ring is enchanted to give the wearer long life as well as other benefits you will discover soon if you decide to abide by my request. This will sound strange, but I ask that you rescue me. I am trapped in the tower my companions and I once called home. Know that time has little meaning where I am so you may take as long as you like in deciding. I can give you little information about my whereabouts, but know that the ring is part of the key. I am afraid I can give little beyond the ring at this moment, but I offer you the chance of adventure, wealth and glory. You must travel to the city in the Sang Valley in the north of Etan. There you will find someone named Thurirl who will be able to help you on your quest. There will be three others there with rings akin to yours, you must work together to find me. I look forward to meeting you. Your friend, The Guide. The voice fades away and the music finishes. Scene I - The Tale Begins Open with the sound of horses, raising the curtain. A large oversized stage coach with its audience facing side removed sits in centre stage, approximately fifteen foot high and thirty foot wide with two benches spanning the length of either side facing one another. A fashionably dressed half-elf named Lucius Hightower lounges in the rear seat of the left centre. On the carriages driver seat sits a human butler named Rodric. Rodric:'' "Wooh there girl, wooh!" *''raises the reigns of the carriage as if halting the horse at the front.*'' Lucius Hightower: ''"What's the matter Rodric? Why have we stopped?" *''reacting to the sudden stop by bracing as Rodric delivers the above line.* Ro: ''"It's a toll m'lawd, to get into the city. There is quite a long line, it may be some time." LH: "Oh very well, prepare some tea while we wait I don't want to be- *''raises hand* -my ring, it feels strange, it seems to say another is nearby. How curious." '' Ro: *''Brings out tray with tea pot and biscuits from rear of carriage* "''Right away m'lawd." From stage left comes two figures, Hidal and Raz, talking with one another as they walk towards the carriage. Hidal to Rodric: "Excuse me sir, may we talk to whomever is in this carriage?" Raz: Yesssssss, let ussssss meet thissss other ringbearer. *make sure to put emphasis the S sounds, like how a snake would speak.* Ro: "Well hold on I'll have to ask, he doesn't usually - *interrupted by LH* LH: "You there!" *''pointing to the two newcomers, knocking into Rodric who nearly sends the tray flying* ''"You two have rings as well!" ''*wiggles ring finger* Hi: ''"Aye." ''*raises hand to show ring* Ra: ''"Yesss." ''*raises hand to show ring* LH: ''"Well then climb aboard and let us talk of finer things, like cabbages and kings." ''*beckons them to step onto the carriage platform and take a seat opposite him, Rodric follows and hands them tea then returns to his seat at the front, occasionally moving the reigns as if the line was moving* LH: ''"Now, allow me to introduce myself. *''stands up and addresses audience, the music changes to Lucius' Theme* ''"I am Lucius Hightower, the renowned actor from the west. I'm adept with a blade *''draws out daggers and fluidly sheaths them* ''but my true power, lies with my tongue." *''pauses till female audience members can be calmed, then sits back down* Hi: "I am Hidal of Lord Halford's State to the south." *stands up and addresses audience, band plays Hidal's Theme* "''A student of the arts," ''*uses ''prestidigitation ''to shoot sparks from his hands* "''and I have been trained in the use of the longsword." *''raises sword which glows magically, pauses for audience's appreciation then sits back down*'' Ra: "And I, am Razzzz, of the distant lands of Vhir." *''stands up and addresses audience, band plays Raz's Theme* ''"Fear not my appearanccccce, though I am hideous, my disgusting features hide my power." *''Wiggles fingers causing the teapot to wobble slightly.* LH: ''"Was something supposed to happen?" *''pauses for audience's laughter.* From off-stage a voice is heard out of breath. Agrath: ''"Huff-huff, don't forget about me!" *''a dwarf with their right arm tied behind their back jogs in from stage left, he is covered in dirt and grime, Lucius is disgusted by him. He steps onto the platform and addresses the audience, band plays Agrath's Theme* "''My name is Agrath, Duergar lord of the distant mountains. I believe a man is entitled to the sweat of his brow, as long as that man is me and my brow is your coin purses! Hehehe" *pauses for audience to boo* LH: "Well, I suppose you are the ones the Guide spoke of in his letter." Ra: "Yessss, what do you know of the Guide? I have no knowledge of this persssson." Ag: "Yeah, me neither." *''begins scoffing his face with the biscuits* Hi: ''"Well I suppose we should travel into the city, find this Thurirl person to see if they can answer our questions." LH: "Indeed, Rodric how close are we?" Ro: "Just paying the toll now m'lawd." LH: "Well gentlemen, I believe this is the beginning of a grand adventure." End Scene - Band plays transition music Scene IV - The Glutton's Lair An important moment in the story is the group's slaying of the crime lord known as the Glutton. Here the group establishes themselves as heroes in the city and earns an audience with the Lord Protector. Open to the Glutton's Lair, a long table stretches across the stage with a fat puppet sits facing the audience across it, the music begins to play the Glutton's Song which is accompanied by singing from the puppet, the two slave girls behind him provide back up vocals, the four Halflings at the table do tumbles about the stage, provide your own choreography. Once the song ends the sound of a fight approaches and Lucius leaps onto the table, with Hidal and Raz behind him, weapons drawn. LH: "Your reign of chubby terror is over Glutton! We of the Adorned Hand shall free this noble city from your many rolls of fat that stretch across this land like a terrible stench!" *the halflings recoil in fear from Lucius* Glutton: "Welcome, welcome, tasty morsels! I'd love to have you - FOR DINNER!" Hi: "Not today monster." Ra: "Hissssss!" Gl: "You think that you three alone can defeat me? Mwahahaha!" LH: "Don't you mean you FOUR?! Now!" *a large arm comes in from stage right accompanied by growls and grumblings from the Agrath actor complaining about the size of the door frames, it swats about the right side of the stage and the Halflings start tumbling about the heroes, dodging their attacks and rolling between their legs. The Glutton puppet starts throwing wadded up pieces of paper in the shape of cutlery at the audience. The music is still the Glutton's Song but with a faster tembo.* Hi: "Look out!" *''Hidal stretches his hand out at the Halflings that have surrounded Raz and Lucius forcing them back to back, they are pushed by an unseen force into the hand of Agrath that drags them off stage with a grumble. Raz then tears the head off the puppet and presents it to the audience*'' Ra: "Now that'sssss what I call, a head job." LH & Hi: *groans* Agrath shuffles onto the stage from the right, with a bulging bag of gold. Hidal and Lucius begin untying the slave girls. Hi: "What that you have there Agrath?" Ag: *hiding the gold behind his back, hooking it onto his belt* "Oh nothing." *''raises a finger to his lips to shush the crowd* LH: *finishes untying the slave girl* ''"There you are my dear, you're free now! This creature can't hurt you anymore." Slave girl 1: "Oh thank you kind sirs!" *''The girls kiss Hidal and Lucius then turn to kiss Raz and Agrath but instead offer handshakes instead with awkward grins* LH: ''"Maybe we'll see you again sometime?" Slave girl 2: *the two girls begin to walk of stage right* "Oh yes, I just know we will..." *ominous music plays and the lightning focuses in on her as she looks back at the heroes* End Scene - Band plays transition music Scene VII - A Deceiver Deceived Discovering that the noblewoman Vera Lang was behind several attacks in the area including some directed at them, the heroes concocted a plan to infiltrate her manor house under the pretence of putting on a show for her two children's birthday. The stage is divided into three, with light only illuminating one part as the characters transition from one to the other, some set rearranging will take place while some of the parts of the stage are in darkness (recommend using races with darkvision as stage hands for this scene). The first illuminated area is a guard outpost with a single guard letting guests through. Lucius is the first of the heroes to approach, he is dressed even more fabulously than before. Guard: "Halt. Ooo', ar' ooo'?- oh its you sir, go right on through they are expecting you in the main hall." *''he beckons Lucius to step through to the next part of the stage*'' LH: "Thank you my good man, have a pleasant evening." Gu: "Halt, ooo', ar' ooo'?" *''Hidal is the next to appear, he is dressed modestly with his hair smoothed down*'' Hi: "Hidal, I'm a guest of Mister Lang." Gu: "Ah yes I see you here. You don't have any weapons do you sir? We have orders from Lady Lang to take any weapons from anyone trying to get in with them" Hi: "No my good man, my only weapon tonight is my wit, should it be sharp enough." Gu:"Huh, very good, go on sir" *''beckons him on, Raz steps forward, he is dressed in colourful rags* Gu: ''"Halt, ooo', ar' ooo'?" Ra: "I'm Raz I'm here for the party *cough*, sssss." Gu: "Oh yes the snake man, any weapons sir?" Ra: "Hah, no! Only weapon is my mind or wit rather, I mean....ssssss." Gu: "Uh, sure. Well you can go on ahead." *''lastly Agrath steps forward, the sound of his many weapons he has all over his body is loud and quite obvious, his new mechanical arm whirls and produces steam* Ag: ''"Evening guardsman. Working hard or hardly working? Hahahaha!" '' Gu: ''"Halt, ooo' ar' ooo'?" Ag: "I be Agrath, I'm with the play...I'm the eeeh slave girl, yeah her." Gu: "Hmm, I'm going to have to take those weapons sir before I let you in, none are allowed by order of Lady Lang." Ag: "Weapons? What? No, I'm not armed." *''actor detaches the mechanical arm and waves it about* Gu: *glares at him* Ag: ''"Oh alright, but this is racism I'm telling you. These are all cultural artefacts, not this one I stole this." *''Agrath throws off all the weapons and steps through to the next part of the stage which is the hall scene, with a small stage and table set up, the guard part of the stage is pulled back to expand the stage and more guests appear as the light begins to refill that area. The four heroes turn to face the audience, bending over in a conspiratory manner and speaking in hushed tones*'' LH: "Right well we made it in, I'll set up the play while you two scout about the manor try and find the kidnapped people." *''points to Agrath and Raz* ''"And you Hidal stay here and keep a look out while I perform." Ag: "Okay, invisibility powers go!" *''a dark cloth sheet falls on Agrath and he sneaks off to the darkened part of the stage* Ra: ''"Sssssigh." *''Raz follows him. The stage falls into darkness and the area that was once in darkness is now lit up, showing Raz and Agrath sneaking up on a guard in front of a door. Agrath taps him on the shoulder and when he turns to look (unable to see him as he is still invisible), Raz comes around his other side and clocks him in the head* Ra: ''"Darn its got a lock" *''looking at the door that was being guarded* "and he doesn't have a key. I'll have to use my powers" *places a hand on his head and stretches out his other hand at the door* "OOOOOOOOH!" Ag: ''"Oh it's not locked." ''*He steps through, ignoring Raz* Ra: ''"Ahem, yesssss. I knew that..." *''he too steps through and the light goes off in that area and the rest of the stage is illuminated, that now dark area is pushed back to expand the light area so that it now takes over the whole stage. Lucius is having a sword fight on the platform at the upstage centre, Hidal is sitting with his back to the audience along with several of the guests. Most of the 'audience' watching Lucius are shadowed pieces of paper in the likeness of people*'' LH: "Have at thee Glutton, your reign of -" *''Lucius stops mid swing as he sees Vera Lang enter wearing a red dress* Vera Lang: ''"Thank you all for coming. It means so much to have you all here." Hi: *stands up and points at here* "Wait! You're the girl from the Glutton's lair, the one we rescued!" VL: "Correct! Mwahahahah!" *''The lighting turns red and the shadowed cut outs of people begin to slip into the floor* Hi: ''"Oh no!" *''Hidal begins to slide towards the stage and falls down a trap door in the centre, the other guests also falling* LH: ''"Wait my Lady! Surely there has been some misunderstanding?" VL: "Oh no, I understand completely ringbearer." LH: "What?!" *''Lucius drops through a trapdoor on the platform below, the lights turning off as he falls, Vera Lang cackles evilly throughout the theatre (use ''Ghost Sound) shifting to a man's voice. End Scene - band plays ominous music Act II - A Dragon's Ire Scene VI - The Lifting of the Veil An important moment in the Tale of the Adorned Hand was the Lifting of the Veil, wherein the group are lead through the desert through clues from the Guide and the Quel'Doran elf Cirdus Melus. After defeating the xhihiran priest Aldrax the group return to the desert from the time trapped city of Zel'arven, the quest spell on the Steward's ring ended killing Agrath, the wizard Seibold then appears replacing him. The extra layer of curtains that represented the 'veil' that covers Zel'arven have been raised, tricking the audience into believing the end of an act, with the lights turned low but the band continues to play a trailing tune that followed the fight with Aldrax. The curtains fall as the band suddenly swings into the Adorned Hand theme, literally coming apart and dragged off stage and the three actors playing the scholars who had been standing still during all of Scene V begin to move again as the Adorned Hand land in a heap having escaped the city. Hidal: "Ooph, get off me!" Lucius: "Gah! We made it, I knew that secret passage the Deceiver left us would be handy!" *''rising up and dusting himself off*'' Raz: "How long were we gone for?" *''Rising up and addressing the scholars along with others*'' Scholar 1: "Only a few seconds..." R: *''faints*'' H: "Well I'm glad that's over, and we got the map. Over four thousand years old, truly a treasure." *''raises the map up to read it*'' Agrath: "Wow, in all my seven hundred years I've never seen anything quite like that..." *''Looking back at the painting of the city backdrop which now has the words The Adorned Hand scrawled above it*'' LH: "Now that's some good advertising!" *''Pause for audience's laughter*'' H: "Indeed, history will remember this it seems...wait a moment...*''turns to Agrath''*...did you just say you're seven hundred years old?" A: "Yeah, why?" H: "Well, it's just I thought dwarves and duergar only lived into their third century at best is all, I've never heard of any living seven hundred years and remain so active." A: "Hmm, three hundred you say, well-" *''Grasps chest dramatically* "Gah!" *''Collapses on stage as if having a heart attack* H: "Oh gods!" *''Scrolls up map and tucks it away, kneels down to cradle Agrath's head*'' LH: "What's wrong with him?!" *''Joins Hidal beside Agrath*'' A: "Come closer.." *''Barely audible*'' LH: "What did he say?!" A: "Come closer!" *''Louder now but still strained, Hidal and Lucius lean in to listen, at this point have one of the actors remove and hide Agrath's ring without the audience seeing*'' LH: *''After Agrath pauses to catch his breath after his last line* "Well get on with it man!" A: *''Inhales one last time* ''"Don't take my stuff!" *''Jaw goes slack and he dies* H: "Aureon enlighten us...he's dead..." *''Makes the sign of the Aureon's crossed latch*'' LH: "Well that's annoying of him, I wanted his ring...wait wear is it?" *''Holding up his hand and letting it drop slackly to the ground, looking around where Agrath lies kicking at imaginary sand*'' H: *''Looks up from body across the stage* "Who is that? Running towards us." Seibold: *''Out of breath, band plays Seibold's theme* ''"Huff-huff-huff, phew, alright everyone chill out. I'm Seibold the Ice Wizard, I'm here to help you guys complete your quest." LH: "Look chap, you can't just walk up to us right now, we are in a state of mourning here, our dwarf -*''Hidal elbows him*- duergar- *Elbowed again*- associate- *''Elbowed once again*''- companion, just died of old age. In the middle of the desert...and he lost his ring which we need to unlock a number of mysteries and complete various tasks that is all far to complicated to explain without a glass of yava ''wine in my hand and no dead dwarf at my feet." S: "Well 'ice to meet you too. You guys sound like you need to cool off, well I do too as I have just sprinted for about two and a half days through the desert and my feet are melting, so I'm just going to lay like a berg down here while you guys finish with whatever it was you were doing" *''Collapses on top of Agrath* R: *''Springs up from having collapsed earlier in the scene* "What?! What's happening?! Who's that? Why is he on Agrath? Is Agrath dead? I'm going to need to eat some of him before he starts to rot, are you guys fine with that? Why is this guy wearing Agrath's ring? Are we still in the desert? *''Collapses once again on top of Seibold and Agrath* Hidal&Lucius: *Look at one another, shrug and slump onto the pile as the curtains descend* Band plays wacky transition music. End Scene. Category:Campaigns